


Wishful Beginnings

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A David Bowie fanclub meets every week to discuss and tell sexy stories about him.  What could possibly go wrong? Well, it's not like he's going to walk through the door.... Right?    Wrong...   He has caught them! So, what will they do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine any Bowie-era you please :)

Pulling on her jacket to fend off the cold of the night, Jackie looked at herself in the mirror and applied her makeup. She was the president of her very own David Bowie Fan Club, so she had to look her best for their weekly get together. They met in different places each week, tonight they would be going to a library that was having a midnight madness book sale. It was perfect, there'd be nobody around and they could find some books about David Bowie and drool over the photos inside. If they had any books about him, that is.

 

Pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, she pulled on her shoes and slipped out into the chilly night. She glanced at her watch, almost 7pm - Good. She was early for once. She got into her car and drove to the library, it was lovely and warm inside so she took off her jacket and left it by the door. As she had figured, there were very few people inside. Most of the people were her fan club members, waiting for her to join them. There were some guys but mostly girls, she grinned at their eager faces as she approached.

 

"Hey guys," she greeted them, "let's go find a corner and we can get started!"  They found a corner and sat around in a circle, the usual topics were discussed: How big was his cock, How great a kisser was he and Jackie's favourite - Who had spotted him lately?  
  
"I swear," Rosie was saying, "he was getting into a taxi, I missed him by a second!"  
  
"Damn," Kane shook his head, "you could have almost got his autograph."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Rosie, "with his tongue, all over my body.... "  They all chuckled, it was always like this and they were comfortable talking dirty about him with each other.

 

"I saw him," Billie spoke up, everyone looked at her, "he was just leaving a cigarette shop, almost ran into me and said 'sorry luv' and he was gone, just like that! I was so bloody stunned, I didn't even think to talk to him!"  Some of the fans chuckled, but they could all relate. Talking about what they'd do when they finally met David was easier than actually doing it. Often it happened so fast, they had no time to react or process the encounter until he was long gone.  
  
"He must think we're all such snobs," noted Jackie.  
  
"Oh he doesn't think like that," argued Kane, "he's not like other stars." A mutual hum and nod of agreement stirred around the entire circle.

 

"Did anyone remember to bring an album we can all listen to?" asked Jackie, looking around. It got very, very quiet and Jackie sighed. The little bell above the library door jingled and someone came in, but they couldn't see the door from the corner because there were rows and rows of bookshelves everywhere.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked, while the fan club listened in silence. Someone entering the library at night was quite a rare occurance, which was why they met here more often than not.

 

"So," Jackie captured their attention again, everyone's eyes were on her, "let's talk about what we'd do if we met David - We need a scenario...  "  
  
"Oh!" Katie piped up, "you're in a hotel room, naked on the bed and he walks in because you've got the wrong room!"  
  
"I like that one," smiled Kane, "let's do that one."  
  
  
"Okay," grinned Jackie, "we'll take it in turns. I'll go first."  Of course, she always went first and nobody ever complained because she always told the best scenario stories.  "Okay," Jackie sat for a moment and thought hard, then she began her tale, unaware the library visitor had stumbled upon their little circle and was now leaning against a shelf nearby, listening in curiously.

 

"I needed to get away for a while," Jackie started her story and hushed everyone into silence, "so I booked a hotel just outside of town, but somehow I got a bit turned around and couldn't find my room. I tried a few doors and one opened, so I went in and figured nobody would mind if I stayed here just the one night. I closed the door, threw off my clothes and climbed onto the bed. It felt so good to be able to just be myself,I closed my eyes and found myself thinking about David Bowie - as I always do when I am alone. So anyway, my hand starts roaming over my body and before I even know it - I'm masturbating! And it feels so good, I don't even notice that David Bowie's in the room. He's sitting in the corner in an armchair, a cocked eyebrow of surprise at my sudden appearance into his hotel room. But he remains silent as I slip two fingers deep inside of myself and arch my back, I moan his name and he smiles in the darkened room... "

 

As she paused for effect, everyone was staring at Jackie with baited breath and hanging onto her every word. They all considered her to be the best storyteller out of all of them here, so nobody ever interupted her even when she stopped for a drink of water. Jackie took a long drink from her bottle of water and it suddenly came sputtering out of her mouth as she choked on it, coughing and gasping for air. Nobody was sure why she'd suddenly choked on her water, but Jackie was staring past them.

 

She couldn't believe her eyes as he slowly appeared out from behind a bookshelf close by, her face and ears turned the deepest crimson as he approached the group and everyone turned around to see what was the matter. An awkward moment indeed, just how long had he been listening to them?  David Bowie was in the library, standing there, listening to them talk about him. There wasn't a face in the circle that wasn't bright red by now. He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing them with an easy smile gracing his lips.  
  
  
"Go on," he encouraged Jackie quietly, looking genuinely interested in how the story would end.

 

For a time, nobody moved or spoke and after a while he straightened up.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked.  
  
"No!" Jackie suddenly found her voice, "I mean... Please don't go.... "  
  
"I'd love to hear more," David told her.  
  
"Yeah, go on Jackie," Kane spoke up now, "you can't stop now."  
  
"But... " Jackie looked at David and flushed again, how could she continue when he was right there? Looking at her?  His eyes were so beautiful in person and he was so close, she found herself staring at him longer than he might be comfortable with and she forced herself to look away.  
  
"I can't," she steadied her hands from shaking, "I'm sorry."  They all protested but she just couldn't do it.  David stood up, still smiling slightly.  
  
"Perhaps another time then," he said, nodding to them and walking away. Nobody moved or spoke, had they all simply imagined it? The jingle of the little bell above the door jolted them back into reality, but the meeting was called off and one by one they left the library to head home.

 

Jackie was the last one to go, she was kicking herself mentally for not saying more. She should have introduced herself, asked him for his contact details, invited him - anywhere! She was still cussing under her breath as she stepped outside, pulling her jacket tighter around her body for warmth.  
  
"Jackie!" someone was calling her from across the road. She looked up as they crossed and she swallowed a lump in her throat.  "It is Jackie, isn't it?" asked David.  Jackie nodded mutely, her eyes wide with disbelief.  "Oh good," he smiled, "I wanted to apologise... "  
  
"What? No," Jackie blinked at last, "I should be the one to apologise, you shouldn't have heard any of that.... "  
  
"Actually I was hoping for a private session," David responded with a hopeful glint in his eyes, "you are a storyteller, right? Would you tell me one?"  
  
"About what?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Well," David came a little closer and lowered his voice, "I'd love to hear the ending of the one you started in there."   Jackie scuffed her foot.  
  
"I-I can't," she stammered, "not in front of you..."   He came closer still, she hated to see the disappointment on his expressive features.  
  
"Suppose you wrote them down," he suggested, "would you let me read them?"  Jackie's gaze lifted to his.  
  
"I guess so," she agreed, "yes, I could do that... "  He flashed her a toothy grin that made her melt inside.  
  
"Oh good!" he exclaimed, "meet you here tomorrow, yeah?"  She smiled back at him happily and nodded, watching him as he waved goodbye and left. She stood for a while, she could still smell his cigarette long after he'd gone.

 

Jackie eventually turned and headed for home, a smile now on her face that nothing could remove.  
  


The very next day, Jackie went to the library early and started writing down some of her stories. She sat at a table close to where she could see the door, David hadn't given her a specific time and she didn't want to miss his arrival. She stopped for short breaks at the little cafe across the street, but it was almost 6 at night before she decided he wasn't coming. She gave a sigh as she began to pack up her papers and pens, she felt quite silly for actually thinking he would want to read her stories. Perhaps she'd just imagined the entire conversation last night, or maybe it had been an 'awake dream' and she hadn't been aware of it?  She stood up just as the little bell over the door jingled, her heart skipped a beat as she saw David hurriedly put out his cigarette and scan the room for her. His gaze fell upon Jackie and he grinned, walking over to her quickly.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late," he looked at her bag, "were you waiting long?"  Jackie tugged at her hair.  
  
"No no!," she said swiftly, "uhm, of course not."  
  
"Yeah," David ducked his head, "you've got much better things to do than wait around for me all day.... So, did you bring them?"  Jackie nodded, feeling her face growing red again. She pulled out a notebook.  "Is that for me?" asked David, taking it from her when she nodded shyly, "brilliant! I'll read it later... "  
  
Jackie felt relieved, she wasn't sure she could sit there and watch him read it. She felt very self concious enough as it was!  He placed the notebook into his pocket and put his hand upon her shoulder gently. "See you tomorrow, yeah?" he kissed her cheek, smiled brightly and left as quickly as he'd arrived. Jackie touched her cheek with her fingertips, her heart racing in her chest. She slowly made her way back home again, feeling very much giddy and elated. What were the chances of this actually happening? It felt so surreal! She had to remember to open her mouth tomorrow and get some contact details from him, if he would be willing to share them with her. She almost could not sleep, she just couldn't stop thinking about him and wanting him to read her stories out loud to her but she knew she was too painfully shy to even ask him!

 

The following morning, Jackie found herself sitting at the same table as yesterday and waiting for him to come back. She was writing more stories for him to read, she found it so much easier than saying them out loud and she didn't hold back on all the smutty details. It was around noon before she heard the jingle and turned to see him, hastily butting out his cigarette and entering the library. She beamed at him and he smiled back when he caught sight of her, crossing the room and seating himself at the table. His gaze immediately fell upon the paper she'd been writing on.  
  
"Is that for me?" he asked her, the same way he had yesterday. She nodded and he took it, shoving it into his pocket and their eyes met across the table.  
  
"Um could... could I have your number?" Jackie finally asked him, "or you know, something... I'm not a stalker...  "   His toothy grin made her swoon.  
  
"Sorry luv," he disappointed her, "can't be too careful but... tell you what, where you do live? Might pop 'round in a bit... "   Her eyes grew wider and she quickly scribbled down her address, he glanced at it and stored it into another pocket.  "Catch you later then, pet," he stood up and she did too. He went to kiss her cheek but Jackie turned her head and met his lips with hers, causing him to draw back with surprise but he was still smiling.  "Okay?" he said amusedly, "see ya then!"  
  
She watched him hurry out and slowly sat back down, his lips felt amazing against her own and she couldn't get her head around the fact that she had been kissed by David Bowie! She felt dizzy and deleriously happy, it took her a while to be able to get up on her weak knees and make her way home once more. She closed the door and tossed her car keys onto the coffee table, kicked off her shoes and sank into her sofa.  
  
"I kissed David Bowie," she said to herself, grinning stupidly. She stood up and danced around her living room, still grinning for all she was worth. "I kissed David Bowie!" she shouted out loud, giggling and jumping around. A knock on her door made her nearly trip over her own feet, she frowned and wondered who it could be? Glancing out the window, she saw him standing there. He looked a little anxious, his eyes kept darting around and he was looking over his shoulder a lot. She noticed another cigarette in his hand and she wished he would stop smoking them, it really was a killer habit. She took a deep breath and opened the door, he turned around and smiled, relaxing at the sight of her.  
  
"Hallo Jackie," he greeted her cheerfully, "mind if I come in?"  
  
"Please do," Jackie opened the door wider and he dropped his cigarette onto the ground, stepped on it with his boot and walked inside.  
  
"Shut the door, yeah?" he instructed her nervously. Jackie closed the door and he walked over, locking it and checking it twice before moving to seat himself on her sofa, "lovely home, izzit yours?"  Jackie shook her head. He was so soft spoken and his accent made her want to throw him onto the floor and fuck him senseless.  
  
"I'm just renting," she replied, seating herself across from him, "is everything okay? Only, you seem really edgy."

"I'm fine," David replied, "oh look, a ceiling fan, I love those... I used to have one, only it wasn't this nice... Have you always lived here? Have you seen that show, uhm .... Wait. What? No... " He stood up and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds shut. Jackie felt a little concerned, was he usually like this?  
  
"Are you on something illegal?" she asked him directly. David sniffed, but didn't answer as he was watching out through a gap in the blinds.  
  
"Was that fence always there?" he asked her, looking back at her, "sorry, did you say something?  Oh, I brought you this... "  He reached into his pocket and felt around.  "It was here before," he muttered, looking around the room again. Jackie walked over to him and touched his arm, he jumped a little and she placed her other hand over his heart. It was beating much harder and faster than she felt it should be, she had to get him to sit down.  
  
"Would you come sit with me?" she asked him.  He walked along with her when she tugged his arm, they were seated together and he kept fidgeting with his hands but everytime he went to stand up; she would gently pull him back down to sit again.  "Did you take something recently?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah... " David stood up and pulled away from her, she sighed and wondered what to do. He was so fidgety and unfocused, she couldn't get him to sit still.  
  
"What did you think of my stories?" she tried. He turned and smiled at her, seating himself beside her.  
  
"Loved them," he looked at her expectantly, "may I keep them?"  
  
"Yes," Jackie blushed.  
  
"Great," David grinned, then he went to get up again but Jackie grabbed his arm and when he turned to look at her, she dared to kiss him again.  His response was at first tense, he gently pulled back to study her eyes for a moment before leaning in close to her. Jackie understood that was a sign he consented, so she took his face into her hands and kissed him once more.  
  
"Do my stories excite you?" she whispered. He closed his eyes for a second, then he looked right into her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Very much," he replied quietly. She couldn't help but notice his growing erection.  
  
"We could...," Jackie began. David kissed her, open mouthed this time and she moaned softly as she put her arms around him. This would feel very uncomfortable if he were anyone else, but it felt so natural with him - like she'd known him forever. She thought the kiss would end and he would draw back, but it intensified instead and she found her fingers digging into him as she moaned. His hand was up under her shirt, his thumb making circular motions around her nipple and causing it to harden so that he could roll it between his thumb and finger.  
  
She moaned again as he squeezed her breast, massaging it and pinching her nipple gently. She wasn't sure why he was here, why he'd chosen her and for the moment it didn't matter because he was doing things to her she only ever dreamed he would. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was taking advantage of him because he was clearly on something he really shouldn't be. But all thoughts of doubt were washed away by his other hand, which had slowly trailed down between her thighs. She parted them, to allow him easier access and he started to stroke her sex through her panties.  
  
She felt herself getting very wet and hot down there, his teasing finger strokes were making her thrust towards them and she moaned yet again into his mouth. It sounded more like a whimper, though she hadn't meant it to but she was far too aroused now to care. He pushed her down into the sofa, now trailing his wet kisses down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt to move his lips onto her now exposed breasts where he lingered for a while.  
  
She arched her back as he continued teasing her through her panties, kissing and sucking at her breasts but when he nibbled on her nipples it nearly drove her insane with intense pleasure. She could hear herself moaning his name loudly, wanting him to keep going but also wanting him to end this delicious torment!  
  
"Tell me what you want," she heard his sexy voice from somewhere down near her navel, where his trail of kisses had suddenly stopped.  
  
He hooked his fingers into her skirt and pulled it off in one swift motion, Jackie whimpered again and lifted her head to gaze down at him longingly. His eyes glittered darkly back up at her, waiting patiently for an answer but keeping his fingers stroking softly through the now drenched fabric of her underpants.  Jackie decided he wasn't going any further until she told him what she wanted him to do, she hesitated not because she didn't want this; but because she deemed it humiliating. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with that...  
  
"Come on, Jackie," his voice was like pure velvet, it was demanding and husky, yet patient and dreamy, "tell me what you want, luv... "   Jackie ran her fingers through his hair, surely he knew? Why did she have to say it out loud?  She closed her eyes, but he stopped stroking her and she whined in protest. "No," he said in a low, sexy tone, "you must look at me... "  Her eyes opened and she met his gaze, feeling her face grow hotter and redder than ever.  
  
"Take my panties off," she whispered, feeling embarassed at herself. He complied and her panties were slowly drawn down, then tossed to the floor. His gaze returned to hers, waiting for her next instruction. Jackie paused, she could feel the desire throbbing and pulsing between her legs but she couldn't bring herself to tell him out loud what to do. She noted his crooked smile, as though he took some kind of pleasure in making her feel self concious.  
  
"David please," she begged him. He wouldn't back down.  
  
"Please, what?" he asked her firmly, rubbing her inner thighs with his thumbs softly. She slowly rolled over, facing away from him and presenting her ass to him. He sat back, watching her curiously. "Lovely," he stoked her wet folds with a long finger and she parted her thighs as wide as she could, burying her face down into the sofa.  "Oh Jackie," he withdrew his finger, "you're not looking at me... "  He flipped her over onto her back, hooked her legs over his shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "I want you to watch," he told her quietly.  
  
Jackie nodded mutely, she could see quite clearly in this position and her cheeks were flushed with shyness. He did nothing for a moment, his eyes questioning hers. Finally, Jackie relented.  
  
"I... I want you to... " she felt herself blushing profusely, why did he have to make her say it out loud?  
  
"Yes?" came his sexy drawl.  
  
"Please fuck me with your tongue and fingers!" Jackie pleaded him. He offered her a dark smile, then she felt two fingers slip deep into her core. She watched his tongue flick out and tease her clit mercilessly, rhythmically driving his fingers deep inside of her and back out again slowly. Jackie moaned as his fingers fucked her slick, wet sex and his tongue drove her to arch into him with a furious bucking motion. Her fingers clutched and pulled at his hair, the sheets; anything she could grip onto and she couldn't be sure but she might have heard him chuckling at some point... His free hand was on her breast, his eyes never left hers and silently forbade her to look away.  
  
Her cries of pleasure became higher pitched and more desperate, her entire body was trembling and with one last, loud and long scream - She came violently, her body almost convulsing as she panted her release. As she slowly came down, he lifted his head and withdrew his dripping fingers but continued to play with her breast idly.  
  
"So good," came his voice once more, she felt his wet fingers trailing up over her other breast and stopping at her mouth. She pursed her lips but he gently forced them inside.  
  
"Suck them," he instructed her firmly. Reluctantly, Jackie sucked his fingers and she could really taste herself strongly as she did so. He watched her silently, a darkness in his eyes that she hadn't seen very often but it thrilled her just the same.  
  
"Mmm," he uttered an approving sound that made her shiver with desire, "that's very good... "

Jackie wasn't sure what had come over her, she would never ordinarily do this sort of thing with anyone. When she did have sex, it was always pretty straight forward and well, bland. This was different and new, she wasn't sure she was keen on it but she knew it felt amazing enough that she would like to do it again and soon. He withdrew his fingers from her mouth, trailed them down and thrust them deep inside of her again.  
  
Jackie moaned and arched into them, pushing them deeper still. He started teasing her sensitive clit with his thumb and quickly drove her into a second orgasm, which felt incredible but also she felt a little embarassed that he'd made her do it so easily and quickly. She was flustered and out of breath, but he wasn't done with her yet.  
  
"Now," he sat back a little, "do what you were doing before."  Jackie slowly turned over onto her hands and knees, lowering her head down and presenting her backside to him. She heard him take off his clothes, then he climbed up behind her and used her wetness to lubricate his hard cock before he rubbed it at her entrance teasingly.  
  
"Oohh, do it!" Jackie moaned, her eyes closing. She felt his strong hand grasp her hip, his other hand guiding himself into her slickness until he had buried his cock deep inside of her. Now both his hands grasped onto her hips, keeping her movements controlled as he began to thrust into her slowly.  
  
"Ohh... Yesss... "  he groaned, she could hear him perfectly, it made her feel weak in the knees and all she could do was moan his name in response.  
  
"Mmmmm, fuck me, David!" Jackie groaned, her plea not lost on him as he picked up the pace. Had she just said that?  Suddenly, she felt a sting on her buttock and she cried out as it throbbed. She wasn't sure what he'd just done, but she decided not to tell him what to do again, for fear of it happening a second time. She felt him driving in and out of her, his hands sliding along her abs to grasp onto her breasts. She was breathing heavily, almost gasping as he began to play with them and she could hear his soft moans of pleasure as he neared his release. Jackie shut her eyes tightly, thrusting herself back into him - finally sending him over the edge.  
  
"Fuck, Jackie!" he came hard, she could feel him throbbing inside of her and he uttered soft groans of release, "uuhh... ohm... "  He slowly stood and she sat up to look at him, her gaze trailing over his body and down to his cock. It really was big...   She stood up and walked over to him, then she pulled him against her in an embrace. She felt his body pressing tightly against hers and his arms around her. They stood there for a while, just embracing one another and she enjoyed the silence between them.  
  
"Don't go," Jackie whispered.  
  
"I have to," came his short reply, he withdrew from her and got dressed. He paused by the door to rake his gaze over her body, sending her cheeks flushing all over again.  
  
"But I'll come back," he promised, flashing her his toothy grin again, "buh-bye, luv." Jackie watched him leave and sat down onto the sofa, she could still smell his cologne lingering in the air and she sighed wistfully. If he never came back, she would never be able to be with anyone else. He was too perfect an act to follow.

 

"That was fucking amazing," said Kane.

 

Jackie blushed and smiled.

 

"I agree," said Billie, "best story ever!"

 

Jackie smiled to herself and everyone slowly left.  She was the only one who stayed behind to clean up, when she suddenly heard the little bell above the library door jingle....

 

\- The End-


End file.
